blind me
by c.z.w
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke come home. Itachi is going blind. but a certian mutt seems to be able to let him see again.


i own nothing.

putting this up along with a sasuke kiba fic. i wanted to see which brother was easeir to write with kiba. and for me this Itachi won. i enjoyed writing this one.

enjoy everyone and my lovely sister.

* * *

><p>Anger wasn't the half of what she felt. It was more like ready to kill. However such an act against these two meant being exiled and as the Hokage she could not risk that. They looked down at her. Both using their authority to remind her of her place. The reason for this hostility? The young shinobi sitting perfectly still staring blankly. The young man spoke. "I understand your refusal to believe the truth. I do not blame you for not wanting me in this village. However as you can see from the documents, once the threat of Akatsuki is gone then I can return home." A vein popped in her forehead. "And what? Forgive you for killing so many of my shinobi?" he sighed eyes not focused on anything. They wouldn't know why, he would never tell. "I only killed traitors of this village. I would never take the lives of worthy leaf shinobi." She broke the tea cup in her hand "if you do not trust me this much that is fine. I am not asking you to make me a leaf shinobi. I am not asking for your trust. All I ask is to be allowed to stay in my village and die in peace in my home." She glared at him. "I can grant you a death right now if that is what you wish." The elders cut in before he could answer. "his knowledge is too valuable. And we could benefit in his skills. So it is decided that he will teach alongside Iruka-sensei. Is that understood?" she stood angry at the three. "I will not stop my shinobi from expressing their feeling towards you. You have my word on that Itachi." He sighed but nodded none the less. The elders were quick to object however he reassured them that he would be just fine.<p>

His head ached painfully. As he listened to the elders instructions. He knew this was a bad idea. His little brother was still bitter but had accepted him none the less. Once everything was done he stood and walked out. His little brother was leaning outside the hallway. "The Hokage was pissed off." He commented as he took the papers from his hands. Reading them over and speaking once again. "Why do you not just move in with me at the compound?" the reason was obvious and he really didn't want to say. So he sighed. Cocking his head to the direction of his little brother's voice. "I cannot. Think of it as respecting the lives I took." Sasuke shook a bit but nodded. He was trying so hard to forgive. "She was confused when I told her that if she makes you leave that I would go too." He chuckled at his little brother's stubbornness. As they walked out in the village. No one noticed them just yet. Seeing as they masked their chakra and both brothers wore hoods. "Sasuke, is ichiraku still here?" Sasuke nodded and Itachi walked in that direction. "I remember taking you there when you could barely walk." He smiled though his brother couldn't see it. "You dropped so much ramen on my lap that I can still feel it burning to this day." Sasuke laughed at that. They saw the ramen stand and both smiled. Memories flooded both brothers. "You think Naruto will come by? It would be better than having to look for him." Itachi sighed as he sat the owner greeting the hooded men. He made his order and ordered for Sasuke as well. "I fear you love him more as a brother then me." Sasuke laughed as they felt the familiar chakra signature walk up to the ramen stand. "Nii-san gets ready. It's going to be quite a show." Itachi sighed "I was hoping to enjoy my ramen in peace." Sasuke watched as the blond sat a few seats away from them. Ordering his favorite. He stayed quiet as they ate and Itachi thanked his little brother for letting him eat as well. Sasuke sighed and waved over the owner. He paid for their bowls and Naruto's. The owner looked confused. "For the dobe's." Naruto dropped his chopsticks and stared at him. His voice shaky and uncertain. "t-teme?" Sasuke pulled down his hood. And smirked at Naruto. "Naruto." Itachi kept his hood on. Not wanting to deal with anything just yet. However luck was not on his side as he moved quickly to stop Naruto from hurting his little brother. He stood behind Naruto holding his right arm stopping the punch. "That is no way to welcome home a friend." His voice calm. Naruto shook. From anger most likely. "Why are you here traitor?" Itachi sighed as he let go of Naruto. And suddenly Sasuke stood before him shielding him from Naruto. "Do not harm my brother. This is your only warning Naruto." The blond stared confused. Itachi spoke up. "I want to see my new place. Sasuke lead the way then we can all have a nice chat." Sasuke nodded and headed in the direction of Itachi's new place.

It was rather big. Bigger than he expected. Still he didn't mind. Seeing as the neighbors were no threats. And it was already furnished. So they all sat down. Naruto stared confused. And Sasuke spoke first. "I do not fully forgive my brother; however I now know the truth so I accept him. The Akatsuki is now gone so he is allowed back in the village by the elders. No the Hokage cannot kick him out so do not ask. And if he disappears so do i." Naruto frowned but nodded. "That is all you are going to tell me isn't it?" Sasuke gave him a stare. "I am returning to team Kakashi, Itachi is to become an academy teacher." Naruto stood up at that. "Let that monster teach kids? Are you nuts?" Sasuke stood as well ready to fight only Itachi stopped both. "I understand your hate for me. It was I that destroyed your best friend. It was I that caused you much pain. But understand this. Never once when I helped raise you before leaving the village did I ever see you as a monster. Your mother and father would be filled with shame to hear your words." Naruto stared at him his voice uneasy. "You knew them?" he nodded. And Naruto sat down again. "Then I welcome you both home."

Both stayed with him that night. Talking about old times and their adventures. He went to his new room and tried to sleep. Tried to rid himself of his demons. Of his fears, and most of all trying to rid himself of the pain in his eyes. No, he would never tell anyone that he, Itachi Uchiha was indeed going blind. His brother mastered the sharingan perfectly. And he was proud of him for that. Sasuke didn't have to know that it was because he willingly gave him his eye sight. No, he could not tell his brother that soon he would no longer be able to see at all will Sasuke himself will have the most powerful sharingan ever. A single tear fell from his eyes.

He stood before his old sensei. The man cried. Scaring the little kids. Itachi handed him a napkin and Iruka pulled him in a hug. "Damn you for leaving! Damn you for trying to do everything by yourself! And damn you for not telling me you came home!" if there was ever anyone who trusted him fully, it was his old sensei. Iruka eventually calmed down enough to introduce him to the class. There were some gasps and the word traitor was heard but one stare shut them all up. They were doing target practice today so as the kids practiced Iruka told him everything he had missed. He smiled at his sensei. "Thank you for everything sensei." Iruka smiled at him. "Just what are your plans now that you are finally home?" Itachi stared at the fuzzy image. How he wished he could see the man clearly. "Are you going to take missions?" he shook his head. "No. I just want to die in peace." Iruka frowned at that. And he sighed. "Until then I hope you don't mind my helping you teach here." Iruka smiled laughing a bit. And continued on speaking about various students.

When the class was over Iruka left to the mission's office and he took a stroll around the village. He masked his chakra and had his hood on so there was really no threat. Everything was blurry. And he could barely make out bodies and buildings. Soon he was in the training grounds. He leaned against a tree and tried to focus on 'seeing' the training grounds. Suddenly everything went black and he couldn't see anything at all. He refused to panic. Trying to figure out what was wrong with his eyes. He refused to believe that was the end of his sight forever. At least his brother was safe and the village as well. So even if he became useless to the village at least they were safe. He sighed. Feeling defeated. Tears stained his cheeks.


End file.
